marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Craig Hollis (Earth-616)
| Identity = Secret | Affiliation = , formerly Great Lakes Defenders, Great Lakes X-Men, Great Lake Initiative (Wisconsin ) | Relatives = Audrey Hollis (mother, deceased); Edward Hollis (father, deceased); Mr. O'Doughan (adoptive father); Terri O'Doughan (adoptive sister, deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Milwaukee, Wisconsin | Gender = Male | Height = 6'2" | Weight = 156 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = | Origin = Mutant (Homo Supreme) | PlaceOfBirth = Sheboygan, Wisconsin | Creators = John Byrne; | First = West Coast Avengers Vol 2 46 | HistoryText = Mr. Immortal possessed the superhuman ability of immortality. Before his untimely death, his teammate and sometimes lover Dinah Soar was the only one able to calm him down when he was revived, as he was prone to fits of rages upon returning to life. This unique ability always gave him the courage to try daring, reckless life-endangering stunts and he was quite ready to sacrifice himself for the rest of the team. It also left him in frequent states of depression by having to watch his loved ones die around him. He discovered his ability after attempting suicide several times. Boyhood friendship This was something he had to cope with since the start of his life, as the cosmic entity Deathurge regularly appeared to him. Deathurge first appeared before Craig shortly after his birth, and the untimely death of his mother. His mother made Deathurge promise that he would look after Craig, and he did so ever since in his own unique way. Craig would dub Deathurge, "D'urge", and the two became the best of friends. His father believed Deathurge to be an imaginary friend, but Deathurge was quite real, and constantly urging Craig to endanger his life by, for example, playing in traffic. Each attempt at the boy's first death was averted and Craig wrote it off as: "Just playin' with D'urge, daddy". On Craig's 8th birthday, Deathurge had once again stimulated Craig into a daring stunt, first setting his house on fire, and then telling Craig to hide under the house, while it was burning down. Craig was ultimately saved by the firemen, but he was forced to see Deathurge take his father to the afterlife. Deathurge stopped visiting Craig afterwards, and Craig was moved into a new home. A new life His new father, a Mr. O'Doughan, was an abusive man, but Craig persevered, in large part thanks to the daughter the O'Doughans already had, a girl named Terri. She became his first real friend, and this would ultimately develop into love. Like a lot of young loves, the couple moved out and tried to live on just that, love. Craig had to work long and hard, but he kept going, until the day Terri left, leaving only a Dear John letter on the table. She had committed suicide, and once more Deathurge appeared, revealing that he was in fact real. Grief-stricken, Craig begged Deathurge to take him as well, but Deathurge refused and departed again. Craig wanted to kill himself as well, and his first suicide attempt was jumping off a building, only to find he had survived. Every successive suicide attempt (from dynamite to drowning) failed as well, and to his surprise, Craig found out he couldn't die. Mr. Immortal and the GLA Seeing the amazing potential of having superpowers, Craig found his calling and decided that he would become a superhero. And thus Mr. Immortal was born. And killed. On his first outing as a superhero, trying to foil a bank robbery, Craig was shot and left for dead. He decided it might be best to form a team, so his abilities could actually be useful. Response to the ad he then placed could be called relatively successful, as the Great Lakes Avengers were formed, with its founding members Mr. Immortal, Doorman, Big Bertha, Dinah Soar and Leather Boy. Over time, Craig would develop a loving relationship with Dinah Soar, as he was also the only one who could understand her language. It turned out that he and her were soul mates and he was her ageless-love, as she herself also possessed a degree of immortality. Hawkeye and Mockingbird After operating together for a time, the Great Lakes Avengers came into contact with Hawkeye and Mockingbird, who were investigating their unofficial Avengers franchise. The official Avengers decided to stay on to help train the GLA, and Hawkeye even tried to get them official recognition by the two main branches. The Great Lakes Avengers occasionally assisted the Avengers with cases, such as rescuing a kidnapped Scarlet Witch or delaying Terminus. After the death of the Avengers against Onslaught, Mr. Immortal and the GLA renamed themselves the Lightning Rods, in order to cash in on the notoriety of the new heroes the Thunderbolts. This turned out to be a mistake when the Thunderbolts were revealed as the Masters of Evil. The Lightning Rods allied themselves with S.H.I.E.L.D. to go after the renegade Thunderbolts afterwards. Great Lakes X-Men Craig was close to calling the GLA quits, when the real Avengers were disassembled and Craig happily rejoiced that they were now the real Avengers. In their following outing against Maelstrom, Dinah Soar was killed, and Deathurge appeared to take her away to the afterlife. The former friendship between him and Deathurge was now truly over. Mr. Immortal would meet Deathurge again at Dinah Soar's funeral, where Deathurge expressed his regret, showing that he had truly come to love Craig as something of a son. Craig himself was enraged at Deathurge, having taken away all that Craig had ever cared about, so he attacked Deathurge, but received only a sound thrashing. In his grief, Mr. Immortal started spending a lot of time downloading the Magnolia soundtrack. Not only that, but he also dressed up in Dinah Soar's costume and impaled himself on gigantic scissors. Craig was able to return the favor when Deathurge appeared to take away Monkey Joe and appeared in the form of a squirrel, leaving him in a vulnerable state. It was then that Deathurge revealed to Craig what his destiny was: to outlive everyone as the one true immortal, and then learn the grand secret that will reveal itself at the end of things. Deathurge, by taking away some of his loved ones, tried to prepare Craig, so that he could truly live to that destiny, and the villain Maelstrom was at the point that he could very well take that purpose away, ending the universe, in its entirety, prematurely. Explaining his role as Homo Supreme in the grand scheme of things gave Mr. Immortal a new incentive to live and he set out to stop Maelstrom and save the universe. The GLA stormed Maelstrom's base, and it was ultimately Mr. Immortal that was able to save the universe, although at the cost of his friend Doorman (although Doorman would later be resurrected). Coming close to Maelstrom, Mr. Immortal was able to play on his feelings, that ultimately Maelstrom would be the one left alone, and that was the grand secret of things. Horrified by the thought, Maelstrom wanted a way out, and Mr. Immortal offered him one: suicide. Not knowing that Mr. Immortal would be able to come back from the injury, Maelstrom killed himself like Craig had done, and Craig was able to push the button that stopped the machine Maelstrom had created to achieve the destruction of the universe. The GLA saved everybody, but gained no recognition, and were even forced to drop the Avengers name, but the group persevered, becoming the GLX (Great Lakes X-Men). Great Lakes Initiative During the events of Civil War, the team was one of the first in register when the superhuman registration act become a law and the team became the government initiative from Wisconsin. | Powers = Immortality: Possesses the ability to come back to life from any imaginable death that he suffers. It takes maximum 10 minutes to completely recover. He does not age rot, get sick, and does not need to eat, drink, or breath. He does not feel guilt, regret or fear, he does feel emotions and empathy (which he never loses). He possesses an endless; will to live, sense of humor, senses of wonder. He has evolved beyond death, his existence and soul is independent of reality, not bound to life, death and manipulations. Power cannot be removed, rendered truly perfect and absolute. * Healing Factor: He has a healing factor, completely recovering from any injuries, all damages (internal and external) that he gained when he died or had prior to death heal without a scar or a trace, even incineration, disintegration and deletion When he recovers, he's in peak condition, as healthy as possible. * Natural Body: Possesses a perfect body, with smooth flawless skin, perfect white teeth, perfect hair on his head, even without training his muscles are brawny and his body shape remain's perfect no matter how much calories he intakes. He is very "well-endowed" possesses endless vitality and virility. He is tall and dignified young man, with a "perfect, Golden-proportioned body" emanating majesty He's a remarkably handsome and beautiful man an elegant face, valiant eyebrow, piercing/sincere eyes, his features are capable of sweeping a woman's heart at a glance. He has a strong, attractive manly scent that rises from him. He possessed a set of vocal cords that can copy any sound he has heard or imagined. He always heal/resurrects back to this peak condition. * Enhanced Intellect: Able to think 9 times faster and utilize that much more of his mind than smartest human for information processing and sorting, his mind is virtually a computer built for strategy and problem-solving, that works at optimal ability even when under stress and fatigue, comfortably using 100%/maximum levels of the brain capacity. He is ingenious in manipulating and devising solutions against any opponents by observing and exploiting, and can calculate distance, speed, and time at lightning speeds; his sense of timing is borders perfection. * Enhanced Reflexes: His reflexes allows him to notice and dodge fast-moving projectiles such as bullets. * Enhanced Speed: He can easily run at speeds of 30mph for days, out-performing any Olympic athlete. * Enhanced Stamina:''He can exert himself at peak capacity for a week before fatigue starts to take affect. * ''Enhanced Strength:''His musculoskeletal system is hardened, fortified, elastic making him stronger and more flexibly, he can tear off an airplane door with his bare hands. His strength is enough to press 1 ton with ease. * ''Enhanced Senses: His senses of sight, hearing, smell, taste, touch have been augmented to heightened levels of function. He can perceive things better than anyone, easily keep track of multiple rapid moving objects. He has sixth sense; able to dodge danger even though he hasn't seen it. * Pain Receptor Control: He can turn his pain receptors on and off, but he does not lose his senses of touch. Hyper-Instinct and Intuition: He can intuitively understand what's going to happen and how to deal with it. This works on a purely instinctual level: he feels how events are going to unfold and what the best course of action is, allowing him to make the right decision in any situation, and overcome any hardships. He can analyze, comprehend, and utilize anything he perceives instantly. He processes the world in the most advance and efficient manner. He can find solutions to any kind of problems that he faces civilization, natural, etc., using both the logical and illogical sense and strategies. Hypnotic Charm: Subliminal psionic talent channeled through his voice that allows a subtle influence over any sentient mind. Allows him to compel others to believe what he says and agree with anything he suggests | Abilities = Mister Immortal is a polymath, literally "a person of great and varied learning." He can learn an incredible amount at amazing speed, picking up any skills, languages, information, fighting techniques, etc. in no time at all. He is an accomplished acrobat and hand to hand fighter. | Strength = Mister Immortal possesses the strength level of a normal human of his height and build who engages in some regular exercise. | Weaknesses = While not technically a weakness. Deadpool has been known to take advantage of Mr. Immortal's power and has deliberately killed him a number of times. | Equipment = | Transportation = The G.L.X. Quinjet. | Weapons = | CustomSection1 = List of Ways Mister Immortal has "Died" | CustomText1 = Mr. Immortal has been "killed" numerous times, each time walking away unscathed in the end. A list of these "incidents" contains: * Blown up with dynamite; * Drowned; * Consumed gallons of lethal substances; * Automatic gunfire to the chest; * Hurling himself from high buildings; * Radiation exposure; * Crushed by Terminus; * Burned by the Human Torch; * Crushed by flying building debris, courtesy of Graviton; * Shot and blown up by Deadpool; * Gunshot to the head; * Death by energy blast, courtesy of Maelstrom; * Self-impaled on giant novelty scissors; * Getting his neck snapped; * Getting impaled by rods; * Self-inflicted gunshot to head; * Death by bear trap, cannon, chainsaw, piranhas, ferrets, spear, and python; * Decapitated by Deadpool; * By shuriken (by Deadpool), Decapitated (by Deadpool), Lethal dose of alcohol poisoning, stabbed in the head with an universal remote (by Deadpool); * Shot by candy-sticks missiles. * Strangled by living Christmas crown. | Notes = Mister Immortal is supposedly the first of the species Homo Supreme, but is (or present himself also as) a mutant. | Trivia = | Links = * Great Lakes Avengers * Dinah Soar * Deathurge }} Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Killed by Deadpool Category:Killed by Maelstrom Category:Killed by Graviton Category:Killed by Human Torch Category:Homo Supreme Category:Suicide Category:Reincarnation Category:Acrobats Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (Registration Status Unknown)